The invention relates to a vehicle restraint system for delimiting roadways, which is constructed from guide barriers detachably placed side-by-side.
A vehicle restraint system is known in the art, for example, from DE 38 27 030 C2. The vehicle restraint system is formed of a string of guide barriers arranged side-by-side. Each guide barrier has a housing-type base body which can be placed on the ground and a guide rail arranged above the base body. In the conventional design, the guide rail and the base body are connected by posts having a Sigma-shape in horizontal cross-section. The guide rails are welded to the posts or formfittingly coupled to the posts via guide brackets. The lower ends of the posts are welded at the inside of the base body. Embodiments exist where the posts are screwed onto the base bodies by way of support plates and threaded bolts.
EP 1 418 274 A1 discloses a comparable vehicle restraint system with an improved coupling device for connecting two guide barriers. Another modification of the vehicle restraint system for use on bridges is disclosed in DE 103 18 357 A1.
The conventional vehicle restraint system has proven to be effective in practical use. It is used predominantly in construction areas representing a greater risk, where a stopping ability up to retention step H2 according to DIN EN 1317 is required.
DE 38 20 930 A1 describes a lane divider constructed of a number of base bodies which are implemented as solid bodies and made, for example, of recycled plastic The base bodies are arranged sequentially in their respective longitudinal direction and are formfittingly coupled to one another with a corresponding coupling device, thereby forming a contiguous wall. A row of cap elements can be placed on the row of the base bodies, so that the divider attains a greater overall height. The cap elements are arranged with an offset of half a length. The cap elements can be loosely placed on the base body or can be connected to the base body with fastening devices. A fastening device includes as a main component an attachment screw and an attachment nut.
DE 30 36 227 C2 or FR 2 613 739 A1 also describe the general technical field.
However, in practical use, the requirements at a construction site constantly change, for example when a lane restoration progresses and the like. Accordingly, reconfigurations are frequently required where a vehicle retention system with smaller stopping ability must be replaced with a vehicle retention system with a higher stopping ability, or vice versa. This requires considerable time and material.
Moreover, the guide barriers of the aforedescribed type are not very well suited for transport, because they are relatively large and bulky. They therefore require a commensurately large transport space. More particularly, stacking of the conventional guide barriers for transport, during reconfiguration of a construction site, but also for transport over along distances in containers, is difficult.